Stronger
by Waffle Crisp
Summary: Kagome is tired of people saving her constantly. Kagome leaves Inuyasha and her other friends for three years and goes back to train in her own time. Now she's back with Inuyasha and her friends and she is determined to show them how strong she is. RATED


Author's note: I DO **NOT** OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

Chapter: 1

* * *

"Kagome focus your spiritual energy into the sword," Tai said pointing at the samurai sword in my hand.

"Sheesh, that's what I'm trying to do!" I yelled, man, Tai was making me very frustrated lately. Well, he was always made me frustrated! Gah, I'm glad that I'm going to be done with training COMPLETELY after this. I've been training with this strict, stuck up teacher for three years! It's also been three years since I seen Inuyasha and the gang! Tai makes me want to pull all my hair out my head!

"KAGOME FOCUS!" He yelled, waving his hand in my face.

"Okay!" I snapped back, sticking my tongue out at him. I took in a deep breathe and closed my eyes. I focused all my energy into the sword.

"Great job Kagome!" I opened my eyes; the blade was a very light pink.

"Oh my goodness, I did it!" I jumped with joy up and down swing the sword in all directions. Tai quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hey, are you trying to purify me!?" He said angry.

"Ah, shut it, I wasn't going to _demon_." I smirked and stuck the sword into the ground, my spiritual powers still on the blade but fading away slowly.

"Congrats Kagome, you have improved so much." He said punching me playfully in the arm. I grinned and punch him in the arm but harder. He put his arm around me shoulder.

"Hey, Kag, let's celebrate your graduation!" He said waving his other hand in the air like he was a very dramatic actor. I chuckled.

"Sure Teach, I mean Tai-kun." He smiled, showing his gorgeous fangs. I always liked to see Tai smile it always gets me through the day. I stared at him, his long dark brown hair that came to his knees, his bright blue eyes with brown spots in them; he had two black jagged marks on both sides of his cheeks with a Crescent moon and sun that were connected on his forehead. I always thought that he must have ruled part of these lands before or at least his father. He never really talked about his past that much. Every time I would ask him, he would say 'I don't know you well enough yet' then he would turn his head! He does that every damn time. I'm all like 'What the hell? How much longer do you need to know me?' Then he would just ignore me and walk away from me. Man, he's an asshoe but he's still pretty cool and we're still good friends.

"Kagome, stop spacing out like that" He said snapping his fingers in my face.

"Keep your hands out of my face jackass!" I said.

"Whatever Kag, anyway, I think we should go shopping to celebrate." He said looking at what I had on.

"That hoodie, jeans, and worn out sneakers are just not working." He said shaking his head at my poor fashion sense.

"Well, Tai-kun, since you're an expert at clothing then let's go." I said walking down the stairs that led away from my house.

"Oh did you lock the shrine door?" I said looking at him as he came down the stairs.

"Oh course, dear." He said playfully

. "Seriously?" "Yes damn, I locked it." He said now walking down the stairs beside me.

Once we made it to the mall, all the girls were drooling because how hot Tai was. He looked at them and shrugged it off.

"Hey Kagome, let's go in here first." He grabbed my hand,

"Okay, over excited a little don't you think." I said while he practically dragged me into Macy's. He let go of my hand and we walked over to the clothing section, I picked out four skirts and some tops.

"That's all?" He said staring at the pile in my hand.

"Yeah" I said walking over to the cash register. The lady took the clothes out of my hand.

"That will be 78 dollars. Ma'am." The Cashier said. Tai handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"You can keep the change for yourself." Tai winked at the cashier. She smiled,

"Thank you very much, sir. Have a great day." She said over joy from the generous man.

"You're welcome and same for you." He said waving goodbye, he grabbed the bags. I rolled my eyes, such a good guy.

We shopped for about four hours and had at least 20 bags! I walked up stairs and sat my stuff on my bed while Tai sat them beside my desk.

"Well, kagome, it's time for me to go. This will be the last night we will see each other." He said sadly looking at the ground.

"No way, will, see each other" I said giving him a friendly hug. He hugged me in response and rubbed my back.

"Hopefully I will get to visit you once I get settled in America." He said rubbing my back.

"Yeah, write me too." I said pulling away so I could look him in his eyes. He smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hey, what was that for? Are you trying to get me your cooties?" I said playfully. He smiled and looked at the clock.

"Wow, it's getting late! I better head to the airport."

I sighed; "alright" I let him go. I walked him towards the door.

"Well, this is it." He said standing outside of the front door.

"Yep"

"Oh, I forgot!" He pulled out a golden chain from his pocket.

"I got you this to remember me by." He said putting the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Oh, and I got another surprise waiting for you in the dojo. But wait till morning to check it out." He said.

"O-oh, okay." I said staring at him.

"Well, I'm off. See ya and have a good night sleep!" He said walking away from the house.

"Alright!" I said waving at him. I watched him walk down the stairs still he was not in my sight anymore. I closed the door and walked back to my room and pushed the bags on the floor that were on my bed. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the day I go back to the feudal era.

TO BE CONTINUDE.

I hope you guys liked it, on with the next chapter


End file.
